


20/01/2019: Unbeatable

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Boyfriends, Game Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Laxus is determined to beat Freed before they graduate.





	20/01/2019: Unbeatable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday and totally forgot to post it, so just pretend this came out yesterday... Listen, sometimes you just have to write weird modern setting boyfriends playing boardgames. The game they're playing was originally going to be Monopoly, but then I thought something unnamed and ridiculous would be even better! Hope everyone enjoys this as much as my canonverse stuff...

“One more game!” Laxus growls in determination, snatching the dice up and shaking them in his fist pointedly. “I swear, I never lose like this. You’re just a freak of nature.” He points his free hand at Freed, who just smirks and takes a long, sarcastic sip out of his juice box. How on earth Freed makes something like drinking look sarcastic is beyond Laxus, but Freed manages it anyway. Laxus haughtily snatches up his own juice box, tiny in his huge hand, and sucks it dry in seconds. “Damn, I told Bicks that we needed more beer. Now we’re stuck with these stupid things.” He shakes his head. “Why do we even _have_ slabs of juice boxes in the fridge – we don’t have kids to give them to!”

Freed narrows his eyes. “I _like_ juice boxes,” he says threateningly, sucking on the straw so hard the box collapses in his hand. Laxus licks his lips at the action and Freed flips him off with a scowl even as his cheeks turn red. “Fuck off, horny bastard. You’re the one who made the bet. You don’t get to touch until you beat me at the game of your choice.” He rolls his eyes. “Though why you chose this game is beyond me.”

It’s Laxus’ turn to blush, and he casts his eyes away from his boyfriend’s curious face as he says, “Because it’s your favourite game,” he mutters, and Freed shoots him a soft smile. “Oh, shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Freed says, blinking.

Laxus rolls the dice instead of replying, and snatches his token from the starting square, and buys the square he lands on, waving the paper money in Freed’s face until Freed takes it and hands him his change. “I’m going to win this time,” Laxus says stoutly, and Freed just nods, ever-so-slightly condescending.

“I’m sure you are, darling,” Freed says, reaching for the dice. “Just like you were going to win the last nine rounds.”

Freed is a game shark. Laxus had learned this mere days after moving into the dormitory with his now-boyfriend, the two of them trembling first years about to enter Magnolia University who had decided to get out their nerves with a games night, their other dorm mates joining in until Freed has subsequently kicked all their asses. Now, in their final year, Laxus is determined to beat Freed before they graduated – he’d even staked his sex life on it! Freed, the supposedly unbeatable board game master, will lose his title to Laxus, or Laxus will eat his hat! Well, he’ll eat Bickslow’s hat. Laxus doesn’t own hats, they don’t go with his aesthetic.

During Laxus’ inner monologue, Freed manages to get halfway around the board and buy three squares in the process. Laxus curses, holding his hand out for the dice. If he rolls a nine, he’ll land on the square that lets him steal one of Freed’s squares. If he rolls an eight or a ten, he’ll have to pay a huge fine and lose his next turn.

“Roll an eight,” Freed says, just as he always does, and Laxus stick his finger up in Freed’s face as he releases the dice.

One lands on a five, and the other spins on its axis for a second, a three and a four flashing past Laxus’ eyes. It lands with the three side facing up, and Laxus curses. “How the hell do you keep doing that?” he whines, forking over the amount to pay the fine. “Are you using magic, you little cheat?”

“You know my magic doesn’t work like that,” Freed says easily, twirling the dice in his slim fingers.

Even still, Laxus flicks his eyes around the room, looking for any hidden runes with rules like ‘Only Freed Justine can win within this barrier’ flashing from the corner or something. “If I find out you are using runes, I’m going to fill your hairbrush with static electricity,” Laxus threatens with a smirk, and Freed drops the dice with a squeak, gathering his long hair up in his hands to hold it close to his chest, baring his teeth at Laxus. “HA!” Laxus crows, pointing at the dice that have landed on snake eyes. “They were in your hand and you let them go, that counts as a roll.”

“Damn it!” Freed mutters, and he picks up his token and places it in the centre of the board, having lost his turn until another player rolls snake eyes. With only two of them playing, he has to hope Laxus rolls one soon. Let’s see if his luck continues… Freed points at Laxus as Laxus shakes his fist, the dice trapped in his fingers. “Roll a two!” Freed commands, and crosses his fingers under the table.

Laxus rolls a three, and Freed groans, laying his cheek down on the table and watching as Laxus has twelve more turns before finally rolling two ones, freeing Freed from the centre of the board. “I’m dead,” Laxus says, matter of fact, as Freed snatches the dice up off the table so quickly his nails scrape the tabletop, the sound making Laxus wince. “Please be nice to me, baby.”

“No way in hell,” Freed seethes, not used to being this far behind in the game, and not about to let Laxus just win. “Eat dirt!” He was aiming to roll a seven, which would land him on the square allowing him to steal half of everything Laxus owns, but misthrows and rolls a six instead, landing him in jail. “What the fuck?” He looks up and squints at Laxus. “Are _you_ using magic?”

“You know my magic doesn’t work like that,” Laxus parrots Freed’s words from earlier, grinning. Freed throws the empty juice box at him, pouting. “Now, now, baby,” Laxus coos, rolling a five and being gifted a large sum of money from the bank. “Don’t be like that, it’s just a game.”

Laxus wins. Freed gapes up at his boyfriend. He can’t tell if he’s upset at losing, or turned on because Laxus beat him. “How?” is all he manages to get out.

“I read the rule book after you spent an entire day complaining that the only reason you always win is because no one else understands the rules,” Laxus says simply, smiling at Freed when Freed blinks at him.

“You did that for me?” he asks, touched, and Laxus nods. Freed sweeps his arm across the table, knocking the game and everything else aside as he lunges into Laxus’ arms. “You’re amazing! The rule book is, like, a hundred pages long!”

Laxus clasps his arms around Freed’s waist. “A hundred and four,” he corrects, and Freed smothers his face in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! You can find me on [tumblr](https://pop-incognito.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/IncognitoPop)


End file.
